


Beware The Jabberwock

by DavidB1000



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universes, Canon-Typical Violence, Comics Are To Blame For This One, Crime Syndicate of America, F/F, Floyd Lawson would approve of this., Gen, Humor, Many More Characters to Come, Mirror Universe, Not your typical pairing of Kara and Lena. :), The Real Kara/Lena pairing will come later I promise, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Sometimes looking into a mirror can be far more startling than one could ever imagine. Let alone a mirror universe.Kara teams up with Alexandra "Lex" Luthor from the Crime Syndicate Universe in a battle against her truly evil self.





	Beware The Jabberwock

Supergirl landed on the balcony of the DEO and walked in. She walked over to J'onn and Alex. “You two called and told me you needed my help with something secretive. What's going on?”

“Come with me, Kara.” J'onn sighed, he really hoped Kara could make sense of all this.

Kara followed Alex and J'onn for awhile, as they eventually stopped in front of an interrogation room. “She will only speak to you, Kara.”  
Alex sighed. “She understands why we've put her in here, she showed up out of the blue, searching for you. Before you go in, you need to know that she looks like me.” 

Kara blinked. “She looks just like you?”  
J'onn nodded. “Yes. Which is why this promises to be one of the most confusing days I've ever had.”  
Kara opened the door and walked in. Her eyes widened at the mirror image of Alex sitting in the chair, handcuffed. 

“Ah, Finally.” This Alex spoke like Kara's, but there was a difference.  
“This is so weird.” Kara sighed. 

“Many things are weird. This is just my last ditch effort to save my world. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alexandra Luthor.”

“Luthor?! As in Lex Luthor?” Kara gasped.  
“That has been my nickname many times, yes. My world is under attack from Ultra-Woman, and the Crime Syndicate of America. I breached the barriers between universes to find someone who could help me. You are Supergirl here, and you are my only hope against your evil self.” Alexandra spoke.

“Oh wonderful. Another evil version of myself. At least I'm not a Nazi this time!” Kara groaned.

“No, you're not. Also, my universe is the mirrored of yours. Every good person is evil, and every evil person is good.” Alexandra spoke.

“Oh, that explains you being Lex Luthor from that universe. Good instead of evil. And apparently a woman. Is Lena a man?” Kara spoke, almost expecting the answer to be yes.

“No. Lena is still a woman, and Ultra-Woman's wife.” Alexandra spoke simply.

“Oh. Okay. Didn't expect that.” Kara blinked and then blushed.  
Alexandra chuckled. “You must love her here too.” 

“Yes, but she doesn't know how I feel yet.” Kara spoke.  
“You should tell her.” Alexandra spoke.

“Okay, I will.” Kara frowned. “But first I need to know how to get to your universe.”  
“That's a potential problem, I admit. This trip was never meant to be one-way, but my device was destroyed getting here.” Alexandra spoke.

“Okay, I'm sure our Alex, and me can work on it, and we can include others.” Kara spoke.  
“That would be a good idea.” Alexandra smiled.

“Can't say I ever thought I'd be helping Lex Luthor! Let alone a female version!” Kara grinned.

Alexandra chuckled. “I am not in the least bit surprised.”

&^&

“You sure you can trust her, Kara?” Alex asked after Kara left the room a little bit later.  
“Yes, because she's you from a universe where I'm an evil leader of the Crime Syndicate of America. She's apparently, Lex Luthor there.” Kara spoke.

Alex blinked and then said. “Oh, right, Alexander, Alexandra. Makes sense she would be like that. Okay, so what's up with this universe she's from exactly?”  
Kara frowned. “Everyone good here is evil there, and everyone evil is good.”  
Alex winced. “Wow. That's a pretty crappy universe.” 

“Yeah, but a universe where Adolf Hitler was a good guy? That's going to be interesting.” Kara spoke.  
“Yeah, that's true. Do you think we'll need to get a whole task force set up?” Alex asked.  
“I think so, and she's going to have to help to. She's like you.” Kara spoke.  
Alex frowned. “Okay, I'll go contact Barry through the device you got that you improved. We're going to need to show off your smarts to him.”  
“Yeah. I know, but we are going to need the full team. I don't even want to imagine what Iris is like there.” 

Alexandra came out of the room and said. “She's unique. I don't want to spoil her.”  
“Do you think anyone might come after you?” Alex asked.  
“Yes, that's a possibility.” Alexandra spoke.  
“Okay, then we'll have to move over to Barry's Earth to make things safer.” Alex spoke.

&^&

A short time later, Kara, Alex, and Alexandra were in Star Labs, at the training room, since it was large enough for them to not be crowded when others joined.  
“So, this is kind of weird.” Barry spoke.  
Kara chuckled. “Yeah, I know, but Alexandra there needs our help.”  
Alexandra nodded. “And I can make it easier to tell us apart.”  
She lifted a hand up to her hair, and pulled it off, revealing a bald head scarred by fire “A gift from Ultra-Woman when I refused to join her. Kara can be exceedingly cruel if she wants to be.”  
Alex and Kara winced. “Ow. I am so sorry.” Kara spoke.

Barry shivered. “That's so wrong.”  
“Tell me about it.” Alexandra chuckled and placed the wig back on for the moment.  
“So, who do you think might attack you here while we plan our attack?” Barry asked.

“Not many. Ultra-Woman would send one person in particular.” Alexandra spoke.  
There was a loud roar and a hole in the universe opened up and someone entered from it.  
They were wearing a yellow suit that looked like The Flash's suit, with the Nazi SS logo replacing the lightning bolt. They turned to face Barry, Kara, Alex, and Alexandra. “Well, well. Look who's causing quite a mess for Ultra-Woman. Maybe I need to bring you back missing a vital organ.”  
Barry realized it was a woman, the suit fitting to her well enough he didn't notice her breasts. Her voice was slightly familiar to Barry, still distorted like speedsters liked to do. He frowned. “I doubt you can face everyone here and expect to win.” 

“Well, that may be the case, but well, I don't think you'll want to fight me. My name is Blitzkrieg. Lightning War. My husband is Johnny Quick. He's your twin.” Blitzkrieg chuckled.  
“Wait, that would mean....” Barry and Kara spoke at nearly the same time.  
Blitzkrieg removed their hood and Barry gasped. “Bet you didn't expect this twist!?! Did you?”  
“Iris?!” Kara spoke, completely shocked by the reveal.

Barry groaned. “Wonderful, a Nazi version of my wife.”  
“Hey, our universe was different you know. Nazis in my world as evil as they were didn't care about racial purity the exact same way as yours did.” Blitzkrieg chuckled. “Would be great if your Iris was here, wouldn't it?” 

“What the hell is going on here?!” A voice yelled.  
Everyone turned to see Joe West and Iris West standing by the entrance to the training room they were in.  
Kara frowned. “Well, uh, you see, This is Alexandra Luthor from a universe where everyone who is evil is good, and everyone who is good is evil.”

“That explains the Nazi outfit on my twin.” Iris spoke.

Blitzkrieg chuckled. “Yep! A complete twist on the whole event of WW2. However, I'm not here to bore you with the details of alternate history! I'm here to drag back an idiot for her crimes.”  
Alexandra grumbled. “The only thing I ever did was try to stop freaking Ultra-Woman. By definition, that makes me not guilty of any crime.”

“Blah, blah, blah, I'm evil, stupid!” Blitzkrieg grinned.  
Barry winced, and so did Iris. “Even if you're a completely evil counterpart version of Iris, this seems exceptionally mean.”  
Blitzkrieg shrugged. “I'm not here to fight anyone, but I'm a speedster, and the only reason Johnny's not here with me is because there's some other things he has to take care of.” 

Iris groaned. “This is so surreal.”  
“It gets weirder! Your Iris and me are both from the Year 3000!” Blitzkrieg grinned.  
Iris winced. “I think I would remember being born 1000 years in the future.” 

Joe frowned. “How would that even work?”  
“Time is a wibbly wobbly ball of timey wimey stuff?” Kara frowned;.

“I think that's a good way to explain it.” Blitzkrieg chuckled.  
Barry frowned. “Joe, you and Iris should go and make sure you tell everyone to bring everyone together. After I kick my own wife's ass. Which is not something I'd ever expect to say.” 

Iris chuckled. “I wouldn't blame you here.”

Blitzkrieg grinned. “Well, I honestly didn't want to fight people just yet.” With that, she turned and left, after creating another vortex.  
“Well, that was anti-climatic.” Iris frowned.

Barry shrugged. “I guess evil speedsters mostly prefer one on one battles.”  
Alexandra chuckled. “Honestly, she was always a talker and not a fighter.”  
“Oh, that's understandable though.” Iris spoke.

“Yeah.” Barry nodded. “Iris is not one to fight if she can avoid it.”

Iris nodded. “Indeed, so I'd imagine even an evil version of myself would be the same.”

Joe frowned. “So, if I'm evil in that universe, what am I, like some organized crime boss instead of a cop?”

“If you think you being a bad guy is weird, don't tell Oliver that Deathstroke is the President of the United States.” Alexandra chuckled.

“Right, yeah, probably don't want to tell Oliver that, even if Deathstroke stopped being bananas.” Barry chuckled.

“Okay...” Kara spoke. “We need to round up everyone for this. Can you contact the Waverider?”  
Barry nodded. “I'll get working on that.”

&^&

A short time later, Sara Lance, and Ray Palmer had arrived. Apparently, everyone else was on a mission in time, and despite having a time machine, were running late.  
Sara Lance's reaction to seeing two of Alex was amusing to both of them. “Okay, Is this my birthday or something!?” Sara chuckled.  
Alex laughed. “No, this is Alexandra Luthor from another universe where every good person is evil and every evil person is good.”

Sara blinked. “Wow. That's pretty damn unique.”  
“Yeah, any universe where you can say, 'Hey, Hitler was a good guy,' and not have people look at you funny, is a good universe.” Alexandra chuckled.

“I would imagine you did research on our universe before coming here?” Sara asked.  
“Yes. I need everyone here because the fight isn't going to be easy, especially if Ultra-Woman decides we're a big enough threat to go after us herself.” Alexandra frowned.

Ray Palmer had been silent until now, and then spoke. “This is going to get weird, isn't it?”  
Kara nodded. “Very weird.” 

“Yeah, I mean, I found out my wife is from 1000 years in the future...” Barry chuckled.  
Iris rolled her eyes. “I'm still fairly certain I'd remember that.”

“Am I late to the party?!” A voice shouted, and everyone turned to see a woman wearing a blue and purple suit. Barry recognized her as the woman who talked to him at his wedding, the waitress who made him wonder if she was different. 

“No, and who are you exactly?” Iris asked.  
The woman walked over and smiled. “I'm sorry, but when I learned about this, I had to go back in time and help you all out! I am Dawn Allen. Your daughter from the future.”  
Barry blinked. “You know, that's like not even surprising compared to Iris being from the year 3000.”  
Iris groaned. “You're not wrong, but still, I am not from 1000 years in the future!”  
“We can sort that out later, Mom, it's important I help you with this plan.” 

Kara spoke. “We could use all the help we can get.”  
Barry nodded. “Something makes me want to trust you, Dawn.”  
“Yeah, I'm your daughter.” Dawn grinned.

Iris couldn't help but smile. “She reminds me a bit of you.”  
“I hope!” Barry grinned.

Iris rolled her eyes and Sara chuckled. “Barry, that's pretty bad.”

“I blame Oliver for that.” Iris spoke.  
“No, no, It's not my fault.” Oliver Queen spoke as he walked over to them. “Sorry I didn't get the message until recently. Good gravy, another alternate universe full of evil counterparts?”

“Yeah, and it's kind of ruled by a group called the Crime Syndicate of America.” Alexandra grinned.  
“Great, wonderful name there. Beats the Nazis though.” Oliver sighed.

“And yet, we can't even escape them here. Evil Iris showed up and is apparently a speedster who modeled her costume after the SS.” Barry spoke.

“That is beyond bizarre.” Oliver spoke.  
Iris nodded. “Honestly, at this point, I'm expecting Savitar to show up and help us. And that's saying something.” 

Barry chuckled. “No, no, DeVoe allies with me. That would happen first.”  
Iris laughed. “Okay. Fair enough point.”  
“Right, Barry, next time you piss off smart people who frame you for murder, maybe you should make sure to not be outmaneuvered.” Oliver grinned.  
“Oh, you're so funny Mr. I'm not the Green Arrow, I swear it.” Barry smiled.

“You two get a room.” Sara chuckled.

Iris snickered. “Oh, wow. I can totally see that and I'm freaking married to Barry.”  
Kara rolled her eyes. “We can talk about the gay subtext later.”  
Oliver and Barry both grumbled.

Iris chuckled. “Okay, So, Cisco should be arriving with Caitlin soon as well.”  
Cisco and Caitlin both walked into the room, well, Caitlin walked, Cisco ran.“Sorry we're late. Gypsy needed both our help with something, as unique as that was. So we didn't even get the message until now.” He took a deep breath. “Boy. I need to start running normally. Too much time using my powers.”  
He looked over at everyone. 

“Hey, Ray.” Cisco grinned.  
“Yo, Cisco!” Ray Palmer smiled.  
“Holy Moly. There's two of Alex!” Cisco blinked.  
Alexandra chuckled. “Yeah. Imagine a world where Hitler was a good guy instead of evil. I'm from there.”  
“That sounds like it would a unique place to visit.” Cisco spoke.  
“Bummer of it is that everyone good is evil, Cisco.” Barry spoke.

“Great, more evil twins.” Cisco groaned.  
“Yeah, but hey, a universe with a good Eobard Thawne?” Caitlin chuckled.  
Cisco nodded. “Okay, that would be pretty cool to meet.” 

Alexandra took a deep breath. “I know we're not all here, but despite me coming alone, and my device not working to get me back, I can send a signal to it to my allies and have them join us. I'm a lot like Dr. Doom, Kara, I always make contingencies.” She grinned.

“I like this lady!” Cisco smiled.  
“Gypsy is going to have some choice words with you, Cisco.” Caitlin chuckled.

“Yes, and sorry, but I prefer girls.” Alexandra chuckled.  
“Man, you don't know what it's like to have my sense of humor but know everyone is going to kill you if you make jokes.” Cisco frowned.

Kara laughed. “That's a good point.”  
Alex grinned. “Poor Cisco.”  
Barry nodded. “Indeed. He can't catch a break.”

Iris had been watching all the exchanges silently until now and spoke. “Hey, Cisco, if you want something to make a joke about. Try the fact that an evil version of me showed up earlier. Wearing a Nazi version of the speedster outfit Eobard wore.” 

“That's just wrong, man, on so many levels.” Cisco frowned.  
Iris chuckled. “Oh totally.”  
“But yeah, to get back to what Alexandra said, I wouldn't mind extra allies in this fight.” Kara spoke.  
“Okay, I'll bring over the Legion of Goodness.” Alexandra smiled.  
“That sounds like the best group ever.” Kara chuckled.

“Beats the Legion of Doom.” Cisco chuckled.

Alexandra chuckled and tapped a device on her arm. “It's funny you mention that, Cisco.”  
A voice spoke through the comm. “Alexandra? Damn, it's been so long we got worried!”  
“Yeah, my device is busted except for the whole communication part. I'm working on fixing it. Do you think you guys could come over to my location? It will be one way for now.” 

“Sure, we can. Always.” The voice spoke cheerfully.

“Okay, they'll arrive soon.” Alexandra smiled.  
“So, this Legion of Goodness, I assume they're all villains in our worlds?” Barry spoke.  
“Yes.” Alexandra nodded.  
Sara frowned. “This is going to be so strange.”

There was a loud roar of wind as a tear in the fabric of reality appeared across from them. A small ground of men and women walked through.  
The tear disappeared a moment later.  
Sara looked over the new group and groaned. “You've got to freaking be kidding me.”  
“I take it you don't like my evil twin, do you?” A man with platinum blonde hair chuckled.  
Oliver grinned. “Wow. That's a pretty crazy twist. Freaking Damien Darhk.”  
Damien Darhk frowned. “Well, I suppose it's to be expected, the hostility here from that lady.”  
“Yes. Your evil twin killed my sister.” Sara growled.

“Okay, not me though!” Damien held up his hands.  
“Barry.” Another man spoke as he walked up to Damien and put his hand on his shoulder.  
“Well, we were joking about a good version of Eobard Thawne, but apparently there was one.” Barry grinned.

“Apparently, my evil twin is more of a nemesis than I gave him credit for.” Eobard chuckled.

Kara turned towards the other two members and blinked in surprise. “Okay. That is not something I expected ever.”  
“Well, you know what they say. Two Kryptonians are better than one, Kara Zor-El.” The man nodded.  
The woman chuckled. “Well, if they bring in Superman as well, there will be three Kryptonians.”  
Kara extended her hand and Zod shook it. “Wait until I tell Superman about the universe where General Zod is a good guy.” Kara chuckled.  
Zod chuckled. “Well, that is what happens when events play out completely opposite of how they normally do. At least from what Alexandra had told me of her research into other universes.”

Alexandra nodded. “I'm not going to do anything haphazardly after all.”  
“No, not really, you seem to do a lot of things well. Except for the whole being consistently faithful.” The woman frowned.

Alexandra winced. “Oh come on! This is not the time to bring that up!”  
Barry winced. “Yeah, I don't think this is a good time to bring that up at all.”  
The woman grumbled. “Very well, I am sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the only case of a gender-swap between universes in Alexandra's research. Oliver here would know the male version of me very well. I am Deadshot.” 

Barry's eyes widened and Oliver started to laugh. “Oh, this is great. Floyd Lawton as a woman. He'd have a field day!”  
Barry nodded. “Yeah. He would.”  
“So, what's going on with Deathstroke in that universe?” Oliver asked.  
“He's the President.” Deadshot grinned.  
“That's not bad.” Oliver chuckled.

Suddenly, there was another roar and a tear opened up, and a single woman walked through. She chuckled. “Alexandra, Alexandra, Alexandra, I am so disappointed in you.” 

Alex gasped. “Mom!?”  
Alexandra groaned. “Great.”  
“Not your mother, dear.” The woman who looked like Eliza Danvers smirked. “Not even close.”  
Kara groaned. “This couldn't get worse if it tried.” 

“Really? Well, I beg to differ. You see, my Kara gave me some special powers of my own. Call me Old Livewire if you must.” She grinned.  
“Oh, well, this officially got weird.” Kara groaned.

Alex groaned. “Why did your Kara get drunk and give you powers?”  
“Hey, my daughter wasn't drunk.” Old Livewire grinned. “That's always been Alexandra's problem.”

“Hey, some things never change!” Sara grinned.  
Alex couldn't help but chuckle. “Okay, you know, I didn't expect to have to punch my own Mom in the face today.” 

“Well, let's not do that just yet!” Kara groaned.  
“How did you even get here? There's no other people who can travel between universes besides Kara left in your universe.” Alexandra frowned.

“That's where I come into play!” A way too familiar voice spoke and a woman slammed into the ground in front of Kara. She drew to her full height and grinned. “So, here we are. Like looking into a dark mirror.”  
Kara shivered as she looked at her evil self. Even Overgirl did not give her the creeps as looking directly at someone who was her, in every way, but evil to the core. The suit was purple with a U in the middle of it. Taking up almost the full suit. “Ultra-Woman.” Kara spoke.

Ultra-Woman grinned. “That's me, alright. This promises to be one hell of an interesting encounter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you take a look at this craziness, and let me know what you think. I've not really seen anyone do anything regarding the lovable Crime Syndicate of America, so I decided to do one.
> 
> Yes, in the Crime Syndicate of America universe, everyone good is evil and everyone evil is good.  
> That includes Hitler.  
> Comics are Weird, damnit.


End file.
